


And even after all this time, I'm still into you

by Kpopfanatic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, There's an unhealthy relationship but it's not between Jinyoung and Jaebum dw, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopfanatic/pseuds/Kpopfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since GOT7 disbanded and years since Jaebum broke Jinyoung's heart. They'll see each other again at the JYP reunion, but this time Jinyoung isn't single or a love struck fool (or so he thinks). Jaebum comes waltzing back into his life, and Jinyoung feels like he's drowning all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction ever so no promises it'll be good, but I am excited to write it. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Comments and criticism would be great!

The clicking sound of Jinyoung's suitcase wheels resonated throughout the almost empty airport hallway. He sighed looked on with disappointment at all the coffee shops that were closing down for the night. He _really_ needed caffeine right now. Espicially if he planned on staying lucid through the JYP reunion. Which he realized, as he checked his watch, was in only 4 hours.

He groaned and wondered for the ten thousandth time why he was coming back to JYP for the reunion. Everyone would be there, old artists, new artists, the old GOT7 gang and...Jaebum. The reunion would bring back memories that he did not want to relive, specifically Jaebum related memories. Things hadn't exactly ended on the best terms for Jaebum and him. Because Jinyoung was a fool and Jaebum didn't handle hearts with care. 

_(Jaebum had found a daisy meadow for them to sneak away. Jinyoung was twirling and laughing. His head was tipped back, enjoying a little bit of freedom. A little bit of time away from the constant pressure of idol life where he can just be happy with Jaebum. As Jinyoung smiled down at Jaebum, the sun caught on his form, giving him a heavenly look._

_It took Jaebum's breath away and he fondly said, "Come here," tugging Jinyoung's arm to pull him down. Jinyoung giggled as he pressed a sweet kiss to Jaebum's lips. Jaebum's heart fluttered and it terrified him. He wanted to capture this moment, with Jinyoung eye crinkling smile and the sunlight making his eyes glow, forever into his mind._

_It had started as two band mates helping each other relieve some sexual frustration and stress but somewhere between sloppy handjobs and haste kisses their touches turned softer, gentler, almost loving._

_But Jaebum knew he couldn't let it go any further. He couldn't fall in love with a boy, much less a band mate. There was way too much on the line. If anyone found out, they would face severe judgement and he didn't want Jinyoung to suffer through that._

_Besides he still couldn't admit to himself he was in love. At first he had tried to pass off the butterflies in his stomach as nerves, but soon even the smallest touches or glances would set his heart on fire. He knew he wouldn't be able to pass of his feelings off as nerves for long._

_So Jaebum found himself pushing Jinyoung away and reminded him that what was between them was purely physcial, and said the dreaded words he would regret for an eternity, "Jinyoung...you've been um-good to me, but I think we should end this here before things get out of hand. And I'm just not feeling it anymore." Jaebum winced at the way he must sound._

_Jinyoung's eyes were already turning red and he spit out in a cold voice, "I've been good? A good fuck? Is that what you're trying to say and now you're tired of me?"_

_"No, Jinyoung wait, I didn't mean it like that, I just need you to understand-"_

_"Save your breath, I understand perfectly what you meant." Jinyoung scrambled to get up and there were already tears slipping past his eyes. Jaebum watched the youngers figure get smaller as he left the meadow. His heart screamed to go after Jinyoung but Jaebum has always been a coward when it comes to love so he continued to sit in the meadow among the daises.)_

"Hey babe, you okay? You looked like you were about to past out," Adam's, Jinyoung's American fiancé, said. "Y-yeah, I'm fine just running on barely any sleep. Why are there no coffee shops open seriously...let's just get to the hotel so we can rest for a few minutes," Jinyoung replied.

"Of course, I've already called a taxi. You can sleep on the way too, I'll take care of unpacking our stuff when we get to the hotel." Adam guided him out onto the street with an arm on his waist. Jinyoung leaned into his touch and smiled up at his lover, "I love you". 

"I love you, too" Adam replied pressing a small kiss to Jinyoung's forehead. Jinyoung took a deep breathe and tried to be optomistic about the reunion.

........

Jinyoung leaned against a glossy black table taking deep breathes to calm his jittery nerves as he waited for his fiancé to come back with drinks. There wa music blaring with the newest kpop hits and familiar faces flitting along the dance floor. But he still hadn't seen anyone from GOT7, he was waiting anxiously to run into one of them. Jinyoung just hoped that the encounter wouldn't be awkward.

And of course the first person to see him was Jackson, the minute he made eye contanct with the former Jinyoung knew he's screwed and there was no way he could avoid meeting everyone else now. Jackson came barreling towards him shouting, "Jinyoung! My man, it's sooo good to see you," Jackson frantically started waving at some direction into the crowd, "Guys come here I've found Jinyoung!"

"We thought you died, it was like you fell of the face of the earth when we disbanded," Jackson said, pulling Jinyoung into a bone crushing hug. He pulled back, "Wow you have gotten old, but you haven't gotten any taller. That's a shame."

"Aye, but I'm still a good 4 feet taller than you. It's nice to see you too Wang." Jinyoung chuckled, there are still some things he missed from his old band. 

"Even after all these years, you're still rude to me. Unbelievable." Jackson shook his head but he's smiling. 

"Hyung!!" Three voices screamed in unison. And to Jinyoung's amusement, Yugyeum, Bambam, and Youngjae (in that order) piled on top of him crushing him in a tight group hug. Mark was the last to come and pat Jinyoung on head from where he was being suffocated under the maknaes.

"We've missed you, you know. The kids have been a mess without their _eomma_." Mark admitted.

Jinyoung let out a small sigh, "I've missed you guys too. It's no fun not having anyone to nag." He gave Mark a bear hug.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to have to intervene before this gets any sappier." Jackson said waving his drink around. "Oh and where is Jaebum, he should be here to. I think I see him hiding over there by the salsa and chips. Give me a moment and I'll drag his ass over here." Jackson said cheerfully.

Jinyoung's stomach dropped at the mention of Jaebum. He prayed for Adam to be back with the drinks soon, he needed some sort of safety net, some sort of barrier so he wouldn't break down when he saw Jaebum again.

Mark gave him a look as if he could sense Jinyoung's restlessness. Jinyoung frantically looked for an escape, any excuse. Maybe he could say he feels like throwing up from drinking too much, or that his house is on fire, wait he's staying a hotel...scratch that idea, what if he said that his fiancé got into a terrible accident and he has to leave...speaking of his fiancé where the hell is he with Jinyoung's margrita.

But it was too late for excuse because Jackson had finally returned and Jaebum was standing _right_ there. He hadn't changed much since 5 years ago. He wore a simple gettup, black dress pants and a white button up shirt framing hs broad shoulders. His face had aged a little bit but the sharp cheekbones and jawline were still there. Jet black hair, that reflected the color of the disco lights at the party, fell softly over his eyes and Jinyoung could still see the two moles above his left eye, the two moles had kissed countless of times when they were younger.

But the most unsettling thing to Jinyoung was Jaebum's piercing gaze. Jaebum had always had pretty eyes and an intense gaze his fans would swoon over and now Jinyoung was being subjected to it. There was emotion in Jaebum's eyes but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what emotion that was.

He felt Jaebum's eyes slowly rake over the length of his body and his face grew warm. Clearing his throat he finally said, "It's nice to see you again, Im Jaebum." _Oh thank god my voice didn't shake_. Jaebum blinked seeming to wake out of a trance once Jinyoung spoke and opened his mouth to say something when Jinyoung's fiancé burst into their little circle with drinks and a bright smile.

"Babe, I got your drink. I'm sorry I took forever, the bar was filled with people. Oh! Are these your friends?" Adam said in English to Jinyoung and Jaebum's eyes immediately snapped to the arm Adam had placed around Jinyoung's waist. Well to be fair, now everyone was staring at Jinyoung as he had grown two heads. It's not everday your old band mate shows up with an American boy that calls him _babe_.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us, hyung? Who is the handsome fellow?" Bambam urged and Jinyoung could tell he's already waiting to tease him as soon as he finished introductions.

Once again he cleared his throat and began, "Everyone this Adam, he is my fiancé. We meet three years ago when I went to study in America. And don't worry, he can speak Korean. He majored in Korean in college actually." Jinyoung finished a little proudly. "Adam, these are my old band mates."

"Annyeong-haseyo, it's nice to meet you all. Jinyoung has always spoken highly of you guys," Adam bowed respectfully. Everyone said their name and greeted Adam warmly, except Jaebum who still seemed a little distant at the moment.

"Hyung, I can't believe you didn't tell us you were getting married! You can't have your wedding without GOT7 on the dance floor," Bambam exclaimed.

"Precisely why I didn't say anything. You guys would be dabbing the entire night." Jinyoung chuckled but then added fondly, "I am going to invite you guys, Adam and I just haven't come up with a wedding date yet."

"Yah, I can't believe all the makneas are getting settled down before us, we've lost our touch," Jackson said swinging an arm around Mark and Jaebum. "Did you know Jinyoung, that Bambam and Youngjae have girlfriends. Meanwhile, Yugyeom here _eloped_ with his girlfriend a few months ago. 

Jinyoung dramatically gasped, "Son, I thought I raised you better."

Yugyeom blushed, "Shut up, it's a long story." Jinyoung gently punched Yugyeom on the shoulder, "Still talking disrespectfully to your hyung I see, things haven't changed."

"I wonder where he gets it from." Jackson said and everyone laughed, except for Jaebum who offered a small smile, it left an uneasy feeling in Jinyoung's stomach.

"Now that you are back," Mark said to Jinyoung, "We wanted to invite you to Jeju island with the group. We're all going away for two weeks and staying at a beach house that Youngjae owns. Your fiancé, is also of course invited, the maknaes are bringing their partners too." Jinyoung hesitated, while a get away to Jeju island might be just what he needed, two weeks away at that island also includes two weeks away with Jaebum.

"Come on, hyung, we haven't seen you in forever, it's time to catch up." Youngjae piped up.

Even Adam seemed to agree, "I think the trip sounds lovely, I am completely okay with going. It would be good for you to see your friends again too." Jinyoung bit his lip still doubting going on the trip, but he decided he is going to be mature. What happened between him and Jaebum was years ago and they both must be over it by now. It would be ridiculous to still harbor any hard feelings, so Jinyoung agreed, "Alright, we will come along on the trip."

"Great!" Jackson cheered, "I'll send you all the information you need to know and the date we will be leaving."

Adam sensed Jinyoung was still uneasy because he turned to murmur in his ear, "Relax, it will be fun." and planted a kiss on his cheek. Jinyoung isn't sure if he imagined it or not but he swears he sees Jaebum's grip on his drink tighten when Adam kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinyoung was once again at the airport; but this time he was traveling with his old band mates to Jeju island. They were all waiting at the board gate to be called when Adam pulled him aside claiming he wanted to get some more coffee before the flight.

"Hey, Jinyoung...do you and that Jaebum guy have a grudge or something." Adam questioned.

Jinyoung felt himself start to fidget and his palms began to sweat, "Uh...no why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just he's been staring at us since we arrived at the airport. He looks at us like he's pissed. For minute I thought he was mad at me but I don't even know the guy."

"Oh...he can just be moody sometimes. It doesn't mean anything. Don't worry about it."

"Okay...but tell me if he gives you a hard time."

"I will, thanks love." and he gave Adam a peck on the lips before returning to his seat. To Jinyoung's surprise, when he turned Jaebum was looking at them but quickly averted his gaze. Yet, Jinyoung failed to notice the slightly sad look in Jaebum's eyes. 

.......

The flight was going smoothly and Jinyoung was excited to go away on vacation for two weeks. He had promised himself, to try his best not to stress. That plan didn't last very long when he found himself waiting in long line outside the airplane bathroom with Jaebum. Jinyoung willed himself to stare straight ahead, but Jaebum's presence behind him was just slightly overwhelming. The man who had been his first love and heart break was standing just a few inches away from him. There were so many things left unsaid between them. The last time they had a conversation, it had ended in a fight that pretty much disbanded the group.

_(Jinyoung was frantically pacing in Jaebum's bedroom while Jaebum sat on his bed trying to piece together where it all went wrong. "You are being so selfish right now," Jinyoung said._

_"And you are being unreasonable," Jaebum retorted. Jinyoung halted in his pacing. He slowly turned to Jaebum, more furious than ever, "How the fuck am I being the unreasonable one. When you are the one who is leaving GOT7. You can't just leave! You are our leader, we are nothing without you." (I am nothing without you, Jinyoung thought)._

_Jaebum winced, he knew that things were about to get nasty when Jinyoung started swearing, "I love GOT7 but it's time for me to move on. No more flashy outfits and pounds of makeup.They've offered me a great contract as a solo artist at another record label. I can't pass up this chance. I have to think about my own needs as well."_

_Jinyoung scoffed, "Of course, you're making this decision, just thinking about yourself. You don't even stop to think about how your actions are affecting other people."_

_"Are we still talking about me leaving? Let's not make this personal. I thought we had put...us...behind."_

_Jinyoung's eyes flared with renewed anger, "Don't make this personal? How can I not, when your choice guarantees that we will disband. That means you are ruining my career, my future, something I have worked so hard for. Something that all 7 of us have worked so hard for. And you are telling me not to take this personally. Would you have even told me or any one of us if I hadn't over heard your conversation with our manager on the phone? Would you have just left without a notice?"_

_The silence was enough of an answer for Jinyoung and guilt lay heavy in Jaebum's stomach. There was no turning back now. Meanwhile, gears were churning in Jinyoung head as he came up with a final decision. Jaebum could see there was storm brewing in Jinyoung's head, but had no idea exactly what the younger was thinking. He wonder sadly when he stopped knowing Jinyoung so well._

_"If you get to be selfish, then so do I. If you get to leave, then I will leave as well. There isn't any point in me staying when disbanding is imminent. I regret ever meeting you and making the mistake of falling in love. Good-bye Im Jaebum." And with those words Jinyoung left, slamming the door behind him. Jaebum was left in shock, nursing his heart from Jinyoung's words._

_He wanted to make amends but it was too late, He had hurt Jinyoung too deeply and Jinyoung had always been proud. Jinyoung would never let Jaebum back into his life and much less his heart. Jaebum wanted it to be like a cheesy k-drama, where he would run after Jinyoung, beg him for forgiveness, and they would live happily ever after. But once again Jaebum was a coward when it came to love. So he curled up in his bed and tears began to uncontrollably fall from his face.)_

"Jinyoung...jinyoung...PARK JINYOUNG." Jaebum harshly whispered. "It does no good to ignore me. I'm not going away. Can we please talk?".

"I don't really have any to say to you. I don't think I will any time soon, actually." Jinyoung hissed back.

"I know we left on really bad terms last time."

The younger scoffed, "You think? And whispering like we are conspiring in the aisle of an airplane isn't really the best place to have a serious conversation." _God, why isn't this bathroom line moving any faster. How long does it take for people to pee?_

"Right...I promise we can sit down properly, have a coffee or something, when we get off this plane. But promise me we will get to talk. At least let me just start off with saying I want to make amends, that's all, no tricks like last time."

Jinyoung sighed, on one hand he wanted to scream at Jaebum, release the pent up anger he had repressed for the past few years. He wanted to tell Jaebum that he was over it and to get the hell out of his life again. But the thing was, Jinyoung's heart ached every time he looked at Jaebum. He wasn't just reminded of heartbreak; he was also reminded of the feeling of being in love. He had loved Jaebum with every fiber of his being. It had been very dangerous. Yet, Jinyoung's younger self had clung to the idea of love being invincible like it was rope, not realizing he was bleeding from holding on too hard.

He decided to suck up his complicated emotions and face Jaebum. Then he would be able to completely let go of the past and be happy with Adam. "Okay fine," Jinyoung said, "Let's find some time to talk when we land."

Jaebum gave him a small smile, "Thank you. And just for the record, I didn't actually have to use the airplane bathroom. I waited in line because I just wanted to see you." and with that Jaebum returned to his seat. To say that didn't warm Jinyoung's heart a little, would have been a lie.

..........

When they arrived at Youngjae's beach house, the sun had already set and the sky had turned a dark inky blue. The quiet was only interrupted by the soft chirping of crickets and oceans waves crashing just a few feet away from the house. The beach house itself was enormous: three floors and glass panes lining the walls. Everything looked like a safe haven, somewhere where Jinyoung could finally take a break from work and...the past coming back to him. He needed this to be drama-free.

That mentality didn't last for long because the next morning, while everyone was still asleep, Jaebum approached him to get breakfast and talk. Jinyoung agreed, he thought might as well get it over with now. He could then focus on himself for the rest of the trip. So, he found himself in a little cafe not far from the beach house, trying to regain his senses while clutching a steaming cup of coffee.

"I'm glad you came. I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for how I ended things all those years ago. I'm sorry for hurting you and acting indifferent about us. God, you have no idea how sorry I am."

Jaebum looked like he was about apologize again, so Jinyoung cut in, "It's okay, you can stop apologizing. I forgive you. And I also want to apologize because I was pretty difficult and rude."

"I understand why you did it though. I hurt you, because I was selfish and scared. What I said those years ago, I didn't really mean any of it." Jaebum said sorrowfully.

"I was hurt, but I'm better now. Especially now that we have talked. And I just want to put all of this behind us. No more hard feelings or awkwardness between us. Let's just pretend it never happened. Start fresh. Okay?"

"Okay, if that's what you want," Jaebum gulped, something in his chest hurt, "If that's what you want, we can forget about the past."

"Thank you." Jinyoung smiled at Jaebum, hoping that they could finally be normal friends.

.......

The next few days were everything Jinyoung could have hoped for. The weather was fantastic and Bambam had planned long list of activities to do so they never got bored. Even though the talk with Jaebum had been short, it had really helped Jinyoung take something off his chest. They exchanged small talk in the last couple of days, and while it was weird at first at least there was no more bitterness between them. It also felt nice to spend time with his old band mates. He realized he had missed Youngjae's blinding smile, Bambam's and Jackson's crazy antics, Mark's good company, and even Yugyeom's sass.

Currently, he was on a team with Mark and Jackson against Jaebum, Youngjae and Bambam. Bambam was making them play some weird modified version of water polo in the ocean. Jackson had accidentally flung the ball way too far into the ocean, so now Jinyoung and Jaebum were racing to it, to see who could get back to their team first. Jinyoung was quite competitive. Therefore he was so focused on reaching the ball before Jaebum that he didn't notice when he swam straight into a jellyfish, accidentally kicking it with his foot. In an instant a searing pain consumed his leg, where a jellyfish tentacle was wrapped around.

Jinyoung was so startled he choked on water and began to thrash around. He felt water pour into his lungs as he struggled to stay above the surface. His leg was throbbing and couldn't see anything with salt water in his eyes. There was shouting in the distance but it sounded distorted. Panic filled his body as he desperately tried to take breaths of air, but all he was met with was gallons upon gallons of water. Everything burned and he tried to scream. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms was hoisting his body from the depths of the water. When Jinyoung tried to open his eyes, he managed to make out what could have been Jaebum's blurry face. "I've got you, I've got you." He heard repeated over and over again right before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this next chapter was okay. There will be ALOT more JJP interaction in the next chapter! I should have it uploaded by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Jinyoung woke, he was surrounded by a soft duvet. There was a dull throbbing pain in his head and his lungs felt like they had been washed with acid. When he tried to open his mouth to speak he started coughing violently. Jinyoung turned to the blurry figure by his side and tried to make out who it was. Some distant part of his brain thought _Jaebum_ but then Adam spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Adam looked down at Jinyoung with a worried expression.

"I've been better, I didn't think your lungs could hurt this much. How long have I been out?" Jinyoung managed to say.

"Around 4 hours. I was actually about to go to sleep." He brushed the strands of Jinyoung's hair out of his eyes.

"Jinyoung, you almost drowned. And...Jaebum saved you. I'll admit I didn't have a good feeling about the guy, but that was a good deed out there."

Jinyoung smiled to himself, so Jaebum was the one who saved him. Adam began to tuck himself into bed next to Jinyoung, "Babe, you should keep sleeping. You haven't fully recovered yet. I'm going to bed too, I'm exhausted." Jinyoung nodded and tried to go back to sleep.

His fiancé was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Yet, for some reason Jinyoung couldn't sleep. He shivered at the thought of what would have happened if Jaebum hadn't been there.

After awhile, the covers became too hot over Jinyoung's body and he was soon slipping his feet into slippers. Standing up was harder than it looked. As he stretched his body, his limbs ached with light pain, probably due to the exertion of almost drowning just hours before.

Quietly, so as not to wake up his fiancé, Jinyoung crept out of their guest bedroom into the dimly lit hallway. When his stomach grumbled, Jinyoung decided that a small midnight snack might help him rest. He was surprised to find Jaebum in the kitchen, trying to leave through the back door.

"Jaebum, are you trying to sneak out?" Jinyoung asked.

To his amusement, Jaebum jumped back in a fright and in the process sent a coat rack tumbling to the ground.

"Stop laughing at me, you scared me. I thought you were a demon or something." Jaebum grumbled as he watched Jinyoung burst into giggles.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, you looked ridiculous and it kind of reminded me of when you use to sneak out of the dorm when we were teenagers." Jinyoung said in between giggles.

Jaebum snickered, "Yea, I guess you're right. But I'm just going for a walk. What are you doing up anyway, you should be resting after what happened today"

"I couldn't sleep, and was slightly hungry. So I came down to the kitchen for a snack. But, hey Jaebum, I want to say thank you for what you did today. You saved my life."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Jaebum smiled at him. He hesitated before saying, "Actually, do you want to come on a walk with me? It might help you sleep and I could use some company." He extended his hand to Jinyoung with his palm up.

Jinyoung contemplated going back to his room to rest. It would be the best. Even though they made amends, it probably wasn't the best idea to spend a lot of time alone with your ex. On the other hand, a part of him genuinely missed Jaebum and the friendship they had before everything went to hell. So, he placed his hand in Jaebum's and said, "Sure."

........

As they walked down an empty road away from the beach house, Jinyoung's stomach rudely interrupted the calm silence with a loud rumble. Jaebum chuckled. "Don't laugh at me," Jinyoung mimicked his words from before, "I haven't had dinner, I could eat a horse."

"Well, I don't know anywhere that serves horses on this island. But, I do know a little food cart that sells the best spicy rice cakes."

Jinyoung's face lit up at the word rice cakes, "I mean...I really shouldn't be eating this late. It'd be bad for my stomach and my digestion and-"

"But, I also know spicy rice cakes are your favorite comfort snack and I think you've had a long day. It's my treat, who knows the next time I will be so generous." Jaebum countered with a grin.

"Fine...lets go get spicy rice cakes." Jinyoung gave in, letting himself get excited for a midnight snack.

........

"Oh my god, these are amazing!" Jinyoung said around a mouthful of food. He felt quite content as he sat on wobbly stool by the food cart, swinging his feet back and forth. Jaebum was silently observing Jinyoung as he ate. Even after he finished eating, Jinyoung could feel Jaebum still staring and he finally turned to him, "Do I have something on my face?"

Jaebum shook his head, "Sorry. It's just so strange seeing you after so long. I've missed you and I'm trying to take it all in."

Jinyoung felt slightly flustered, "Yah, I don't remember you being so sappy."

"And you are still as sassy as ever." Jinyoung just stuck his tongue out at Jaebum, which made Jaebum smile even harder.

"How did you even know how to find this place?" Jinyoung said.

"I've actually been to Jeju island a few times. I usually come here when I need inspiration to write lyrics."

Suddenly, Jinyoung realized he knew nothing about what happened to Jaebum in the past 5 years, "Oh, that's interesting. What do you do now?"

"Well formally I'm a music producer for a private music company. But I also write lyrics for other companies. How about you?"

"After, I left I went to America to study acting and starred in a few movies. I'm actually taking a break right now, before I start a new movie next year."

"Wow, actor Park Jinyoung. What's your next movie about?"

"It's a horror movie, although I prefer dramas like the last one I was in."

" _Tugging on my Heart Strings_ was a good movie," the widening of Jaebum's eyes indicated he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"You watched my movie?" To say Jinyoung was surprised was an understatement. He had assumed that Jaebum had easily forgotten him.

There was a slight tint of pink on Jaebum's cheeks as he mumbled, "Yea, I've actually watched a few of them. Um just out of curiosity. You're very good."

"Thanks, hyung! That means a lot to me." Jinyoung beamed at the praise. At the word hyung, a smile crept onto Jaebum's face because that meant Jinyoung was finally becoming comfortable around him again.

After they finished their food, they slowly walked back along the beach. They fell into a easy rhythm, exchanging funny anecdotes and joking around. At first Jinyoung was worried about left over awkwardness. But being with Jaebum actually felt comfortable, safe, and just _natural_. He realized just how much he had missed his hyung, and how much he could have used Jaebum's company in some of the darker moments of his life the past few years. As time flew by and Jinyoung floated in a cloud of happiness, the regret for his actions 5 years ago grew.

"I can't believe you threw up on your drama professor because of a hangover," Jaebum said clutching his stomach from laughing too hard.

"Yea I was such a mess. But you said you threw up during a job interview because of food poisoning so you really can't judge me."

"I really can't." Jaebum chuckled. He looked up at the sky and let out a content sigh, "Wow, it's beautiful tonight. There's a lot of stars out. Hmmm...why don't we stargaze?"

"Stargaze?" Jinyoung sounded very skeptical but Jaebum was already stretching out on the sand and motioning for Jinyoung lay beside him.

"What, you've never looked at the stars before?"

"Well, I just find stargazing kind of ridiculous. Isn't it boring?" Jinyoung said as he tried to make himself comfortable on the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, Park Jinyoung you should know to appreciate the beauty of nature. I have a fun trick though. Pick any shape and I can make it for you in the sky using the stars."

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows, "Did you get that out of a k-drama?"

"Don't be an ass, I'm trying to be sweet and show the pleasures of stargazing."

"Fine, make me a...teddy bear."

"Challenge accepted," Jaebum declared. "Can I?" Jaebum asked. He tentatively grabbed the younger's hand causing Jinyoung's eyes to widen. _God damn it, you are engaged Jinyoung, why is Jaebum just holding my hand making my heart beat so fast_

Still confused Jinyoung said,"S-sure." After scanning the sky for a few seconds, Jaebum guided Jinyoung hand to point at the stars and used his pointer finger to trace out a teddy bear. To Jinyoung surprise, he could actually see the teddy bear quite clearly in the sky, among the stars. "Wow, you weren't lying," he breathed, "Do it again!" And so Jaebum contiued to guide Jinyoung hand to draw out a flower, then an umbrella, and a giraffe.

"Do an elephant next!"

"Jinyoung my arm is tired"

Jinyoung pouted but then started giggling. "So, I bet you use this trick to woo all the girls," he teased.

Jaebum turned on his side and intently looked at Jinyoung, "Actually, it's something I just do by myself. You're the first person I showed it to."

Once again, Jinyoung's heart sped up and his face felt warm. In fact, all his insides felt warm. _Why has Jaebum always had the ability to make me flustered, damn it._ In hopes of breaking the increasing tension Jinyoung said, "I'm starting to worry, the real Jaebum got kidnapped and was replaced by his sappy twin brother."

The older man grinned and promptly punched Jinyoung in the shoulder. "Hey, I'm being nice." His expression then turned serious, "because I made a real ass of myself when we were younger. I want to make it up to you. And I want to make up all the lost time with you."

It was strange, but Jinyoung suddenly felt like crying. Because while he and Jaebum had beautiful memories together, it had all been tarnished with the way they ended things. The next 5 years had been spent harboring resentment. Jinyoung had grown to associate negative feelings to the thoughts of Jaebum. It had been so, _so_ , long since he had a nice moment with Jaebum, romantic or friendly. And he was finally getting to have that moment now. A nice memory to start replacing all the bad ones.

"Jaebum, don't beat yourself up about. I've already forgiven you a while ago. And like I said I want to put it behind us. I promise I am happy now, with Adam. So, don't feel guilty please." And at the mention of Adam, Jinyoung saw something shift in Jaebum's eyes. But his expression remained unreadable. It made Jinyoung slightly uneasy. He felt Jaebum squeeze his hand. "Jinyoungie...I need to say something. I-" but then Jaebum's phone started ringing obnoxiously.

"You should get that," Jinyoung said quickly, pulling his hand out of Jaebum's grasp. He had to admit he was slightly scared of what Jaebum had to say next. His voice had held alot of emotion. Too much emotion for Jinyoung to bear at the moment.

Jaebum nodded and talked into his phone, "Hello? Yeah...he's with me. Mhm, we'll head back soon."

"Who was it?" 

"That was Mark. He said that your fiancé woke him up. He's looking for you."

"Shit," Jinyoung searched in his pocket for his phone and looked in horror at the 5 new messages and 7 missed calls. _How did I miss that, was I really that distracted?_ "Jeez, I don't want him to worry. Let's go back now." And before Jaebum could say another word, Jinyoung was already pulling himself up and hurrying along the beach.

.........

Sure, Jaebum's gaze before had made Jinyoung uneasy, but that was nothing compared to how uneasy he felt when he walked into the house to see Adam sitting on the couch. He was frowning and his jaw was clenched tight. As soon as Adam saw them walk in, he jumped up and exclaimed, "Where were you?"

_Oh no, he's mad. I didn't expect him to be this mad._

"I-I just went on a short walk with Jaebum. I couldn't sleep."

"It's 3 am in the morning, Jinyoung. If you couldn't sleep you could have woken me up. What are you doing walking around past midnight, when you're still weak. And you," he said pointing to Jaebum, "Why did you let him out at this hour after he almost drowned?"

Jaebum met Adam's gaze and said, "He doesn't need your permission to go out on a walk. And I was the one who save him anyway. A big help you were, while he was drowning I saw you chatting up a random girl." Jinyoung raised his eyebrows at that statement and gave his fiancé a questioning look.

"I was not!" Adam protested, "Who are you to make accusations and talk to me like that?" To Jinyoung's alarm, Adam started to advance towards Jaebum. Jinyoung knew Jaebum was not the one to back down from a fight. And he knew from past experience that Adam had a temper that rivaled Jaebum's, sometimes even worse. When he saw Jaebum clench his fists, Jinyoung panicked and immediately intervened by placing his hands on Adam's arms.

"Woah, slow down. Look I'm sorry. You're right, I should've told you before I left. Let's just go back to our room and forget this." He tugged Adam upstairs and turned to Jaebum, and gave him a quiet "Good night". Jinyoung hoped the animosity between the two older men would dissipate soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Jinyoung and Jaebum are drawing shapes in the sky on the beach was actually inspired by a scene in the movie _A Beautiful Mind_. I hope you guys like this chapter :3 I tried to make some sweet moments between JJP because the next chapter gets a little angsty. And things get heated...but the actual smut won't be until the chapter after that one I think. Feedback would be great! :)


	4. Chapter 4

After their midnight walk, it was as if a dam had been broken and there was now an influx of interactions between Jinyoung and Jaebum.

Much to Adam's annoyance, Jaebum clung to Jinyoung. They were always together, constantly laughing at some big inside joke or whispering about the others (it was like nothing had changed). Jinyoung loved having the old band dynamics back. It made him feel 23 again.

Jaebum had some fun himself. He got a kick out of watching Adam's face scrunch up whenever he threw an arm around Jinyoung.

Youngjae even commented that mom and dad finally made up. Which then prompted the rest of the kids to start calling Jinyoung mom again (Jinyoung refused to think it was strange even if the kids were almost 30).

Meanwhile, Yugyeom made it his duty to shout _JJcross!_ whenever he saw Jaebum and Jinyoung being cute together. Which was often, and that meant everyone had to deal with Yugyeom shrieking at least twice a day. Eventually, Jinyoung had to tell them to tone it down because he could see Adam's irritation growing.

.........

It was on languid Sunday morning, the end of their first week at Jeju island, when Adam confronted Jaebum. Well to be accurate, it went more like this: Adam had been drinking some coffee in the kitchen and Jaebum had dropped by to grab some chips, then Jaebum decided to indulge in some small talk about the weather for the hell of it, and then things escalated when Adam said, "You and Jinyoung seem like close friends. It's strange he's never mentioned you before."

Jaebum bristled at Adam's tone. He couldn't help himself and responded, "Oh, I'd say we were more than close friends."

"Best friends, then?"

"Well, yes. But our relationship use to be a little more physical." Jaebum threw a wink for good measure.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's just say, call yourself lucky because man does Jinyoung give the best blowjobs. Oh, but don't look so pale Adam, that was 5 years ago."

Adam spit out his coffee. Jaebum took it as sign to make a quick exit. He had a feeling Adam was seconds away from punching hm.

........

Jinyoung lay in bed reading a book, unbeknownst to the drama that would shortly follow, when Adam came into their room. He could sense irritation coming off his fiancé in waves. Adam studied him critically for a few moments without saying anything. Jinyoung knew Adam was troubled about something but Lord knows what it was.

His fiancé had a tendency to overthink things and consequently overreact. He opened his mouth, ready to reassure and then Adam said," I didn't know you and Jaebum were so close. I thought you guys hated each other from what I saw at the airport."

Jinyoung blinked, _Where did that come from?_

"I mean...we use to be best friends."

"Friends huh,"

"Yeah..." Jinyoung said slowly, "We eventually drifted apart. Why the question?"

Instead of answering Adam asked, "Why'd you drift apart? Is there a reason you've never talked about him before this trip?"

Jinyoung visibly tensed and wondered if it was a good idea to tell Adam about his past with Jaebum. Judging from the way Adam reacted when he went on a walk with Jaebum, he should just keep quiet. But really what did Adam have to worry about. It all happened 5 years ago. They're engaged now.

"Differing opinions on...certain things." Jinyoung ended up saying. He knew that Adam could get pretty nasty when he was jealous.

Adam nodded, though it was apparent he wasn't completely satisfied with that answer. Jinyoung expected Adam to keep interrogating him. Instead, his fiancé crawled over to him in bed. He was slightly started when Adam pulled him in by the collar of his shirt for a rough kiss. Before he even had time to blink, Adam was on top of him pinning his arms to the side.

"Woah, Adam slow down."

Adam shook his head, "I want you now."

"I'm still sore from yesterday..." Jinyoung trailed off.

"I don't really care." Adam responded and proceeded to plant sloppy kisses at the base of Jinyoung's throat.

Jinyoung let out a sigh, not of pleasure but of tiredness, "Adam, I'm not in the mood."

"You've been spending all your time with Jaebum, don't I get to have you for a little while. Don't you love me?"

"Adam..." Jinyoung sighed.

"If you love me, you'll let me." And because Jinyoung wanted to be a good boyfriend he let Adam take control.

.......

That same night, Mark approached Jinyoung as the younger one made dinner. "So, what's up with you and Jaebum?" Jinyoung almost dropped his wooden spoon, "What do you mean?"

"At the reunion you were staring daggers at each other, but now you look at each other like love sick puppies."

"That's ridiculous, do I have to remind you I'm engaged."

"Yea, I actually do have to remind myself sometimes."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're still in love with Jaebum," Mark said bluntly

Jinyoung whipped around clapping a hand over Mark's mouth. "Are you crazy? Don't go around saying things like that! It was 5 years ago, I'm over it. I have Adam!" He was definitely red now. Mark was one of the few people that knew what Jaebum's and Jinyoung's relationship was really like when they were still in GOT7.

"As your friend, it's my duty to tell you when you're being oblivious. Jinyoung, do you remember that concert in Hong Kong where you and Jaebum preformed a duet. I remember seeing the look of absolute adoration and love on your face as you watched him on stage. I haven't seen you look at Adam with that amount of love once on this trip, not even close."

"That's absurd. I love Adam."

"But not as much as Jaebum. And don't you even see how Jaebum is acting around you? He's pinning after you!"

Jinyoung shook his head feverishly, "You're wrong. Jaebum made it very clear I meant nothing to him in a romanticly all those years ago."

Mark gave him a sympathetic look, "Even if you refuse to believe it, Jaebum has feelings for you. I don't think you are as happy as you think you are with Adam. Sometimes...the way Adam treats you...there's these little moments, I don't like them Jinyoung."

Jinyoung felt his throat go dry thinking about the significance behind Mark's words. He just stared into the pot of boiling water, as if he was willing it to give him answers to his complicated thoughts.

.......

Mark's words continued to ring in Jinyoung's head until the next morning. Was it possible Jinyoung still had feelings for Jaebum even after all this time? Every time they were together Jinyoung felt happy. It wasn't romantic was it? He was just happy to have his best friend back. Sure, sometimes when Jaebum looked at him too long his heart rate went a tad crazy...God that made him feel pathetic.

Here he was mulling over past feelings, meanwhile Jaebum ws probably enjoying a carefree vacation. No matter what Mark said, there is no way Jaebum could still harbor feelings when he didn't even have them to begin with. And then there's Adam. He can't do that to his fiance of _two_ years. He isn't that cruel. Maybe he should distance himself from Jaebum again...

As if fate was mocking him the second he had that thought, Jaebum walked onto the porch and sat on the swing beside Jinyoung.

Jaebum poked his check, "What are you thinking about? I can see steam coming from from you head."

Jinyoung stuttered, "N-nothing." _Oh just the fact that Mark claims that I'm still in love with you, but you know I'm engaged and all so this could be an issue._

"Typical Jinyoungie, with his head in the clouds. Enough thinking, and get ready, because we are going out tonight."

"We are?" It sounded like more alone time with Jaebum, which was not the best idea with Jinyoung's feelings being a chaotic mess.

"Yup! I got invited to a beach party tonight and they said I could bring a friend."

Jinyoung bit his lip and wondered about the consequences. On one hand he really wanted to go because he knew he would have a lot of fun. On the other hand what if Adam got furious. Or didn't even let him go. "I don't know if Adam will like that..."

"Since when do you have to ask Adam for permission to go out?"

"I'm engaged to him, he won't like if I just go out with random guys."

"I'm not some random guy, I'm your best friend. We aren't doing anything wrong. If it makes him feel better Yugyeom and his wife are going to be there too."

Before Jinyoung could say anything, Adam's voice boomed from the door leading out to the porch. The frown on his face signaled he had overheard their conversation. "Jinyoung!" he glared at the minuscule space between the two and grabbed Jinyoung's wrist, hauling him up so hard he almost tripped.

Jaebum immediately jumped up, "Hey, there's no need to treat Jinyoung like that." Jaebum walked about to Adam, almost challenging him. His jaw was clenched tight. Adam raised his eye brow and said, "You can't tell me how to act. Besides, I just want to talk to _my fiancé_ inside." Without another word, Jinyoung was being dragged into the house.

Jinyoung protested, "Adam, stop what are you doing??"

"I don't like you being near him!"

"What? We were just talking."

Adam took a step towards him but seemed to debate what he was going to do. Eventually Adam turned around and stormed out of the house. Jinyoung just sank against the wall and let out an exhausted sigh. He felt slightly annoyed with Adam's jealous behavior. He hadn't done anything with Jaebum and he wasn't planning on it either. Maybe it was the fact Jinyoung was mad at Adam and feeling slightly defiant, but he decided to get ready to go to the party with Jaebum.

..........

Jinyoung ended up wearing light colored shorts and a dark blue form fitting button up. He used some gel to sweep his hair up and to the side. He debates on wearing eyeliner or picking out cologne but then it will start feeling like a date, which is not what he wants. _Right?_

Jaebum was already waiting down stairs with a comforting smile. To Jinyoung's utter embarrsment he blushed like a school girl when Jaebum commented on how nice he looked. Jinyoung also couldn't help to notice that Jaebum looked handsome in the black tank top with a mesh back he wore.

Although the party was outside on the beach, it still seemed packed when they arived. The area was marked off with barriers and speakers lined the edges. There was also DJ tucked in the corner. Jinyoung admired the numerous disco lights that dangled from the palm trees. On the left there was long, never ending bar teeming with people. Jaebum eagerly ushered them over to the bar and ordered a round of shots to which Jinyoung blanched because he hasn't had this much alochol in months. By the 4th glass Jinyoung's head felt funny and almost falls of the bar stool.

"So, how'd you even get invited to this party?" Jinyoung asked trying to regain his balance on the stool.

Jaebum seemed hesitant to answer, "The guy who sponsored this party has a daughter. She invited me."

Jinyoung raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Am I playing wing man tonight?"

"Oh no, no. I'm not interested in her."

Jinyoung pursed his lips, "Are you seeing any one?" For some reason, the thought of Jaebum dating someone made Jinyoung's stomach drop.

"I've dated a few people, but no one right now. I haven't been able to find someone like y-" Jaebum coughed, "Um anyways, tell me about Adam. The American Boy you brought of the blue."

Jaebum's tone almost sounded accusing but Jinyoung dropped it. "He was in one of the acting class I took, we hit off and it just so happened that around that time I needed a roomate. Everything kind of just fell into place."

"Hmm, does he kiss better than I do?"

Jinyoung choked on his drink, "Hyung! What type of question is that!?!"

"Sorry," Jaebum murmured, "It's the drinks talking." And after that comment, the atmosphere became slightly awkward. They silently took sips from their glasses while Jinyoung stared at the disco lights as they became blurrier and blurrier with each sip. Eventually, Jaebum cleared his throat and said, "Lets dance."

"Hyung, I think I'm a little too drunk to not make a fool of myself." Jinyoung responded with a pout.

But Jaebum was having none of it, "Come on, I need quick exit, I see the sponsor's daughter coming this way."

"Fineeee." Jinyong grumbled all the way onto the dance floor. They had some room around them, so Jaebum tried out some b-boy moves. It had Jinyoung laughing hysterically when he failed miserably.

"You're an old man now." Jinyoung teased.

"Shut up, I'm not that old and you're only a year younger than me."

At one point they even tried dance moves from old GOT7 songs. People were probably looking at them funny but Jinyoung could care less. He was floating on a cloud of happiness again, just like he had on that midnight walk. His insides felt slightly fuzzy, maybe it was the alcohol. As the night progressed, the music slowed down and more people piled onto the makeshift dance floor. Jinyoung and Jaebum naturally swayed closer together.

"I think this is the part where we awkwardly slow dance", Jaebum grinned and then gently placed his arms around Jinyoung's waist. Jinyoung let out a tiny gasp at the sudden contact. But it wasn't uncomfortable, in fact Jaebum's hands on his back felt warm and comforting. Then the beat turned into something more sensual and Jaebum exaggeratedly rolled his hips. Jinyoung laughed again, tipping his head back.

"I told you, you're too old. You can't do chic and sexy anymore." Jinyoung shook his head.

Jaebum smirked, "Really? I'll take that as a challenge."

Jaebum expression turned slightly serious as this time he skillfully moved his hips to the beat of the song. And soon Jinyoung found himself also moving along to the music. Jinyoung couldn't help admire how ethereal Jaebum looked under the moonlight. The light highlighted his sharp cheekbones making him look younger. There was also a goofy grin plastered on Jaebum's face and the twinkling beach lights were reflected in his eyes. In the younger one's mind, albeit his drunk mind, yet nonetheless there was only one word to describe Im Jaebum in that moment: _beautiful_.

As hair fell slightly over Jaebum's twinkling eyes, Jinyoung couldn't stop himself from reaching out to brush the strands away. Jaebum's expression turned tender, causing Jinyoung's breath to catch in his throat. Jaebum pulled him closer and they held each other's gaze. Jinyoung's mouth felt suddenly dry so he darted out his tongue to wet his lips. Jaebum's eyes became hooded as they followed the movement. Something in Jinyoung's gut stirred.

As they danced, their legs and arms brushed up against each other. Every point of contact felt electrifying. It was as if sparks were running between, the sparks that people talk about when your in love. Jaebum's hands wandered up and down Jinyoung's sides. The touch was familiar and Jinyoung selfishly wanted more.

The alcohol must have impaired his judgement because soon enough Jinyoung pressed himself flush against Jaebum. The older one's eyes widened and suddenly Jinyoung worried he crossed a line. He was about to pull back when Jaebum's grip around his waist became impossibly tight.

Despite the drinks, Jaebum's face has a determined look when he rolls his hips _right into Jinyoung's crotch._. The movement has Jinyoung clinging tightly to Jaebum's biceps because the breath got knocked out of him. The heat shared between the two was almost unbearable. Under other circumstances Jinyoung would have hated the suffocating warmth. In this case he couldn't bring himself to care, much less to pull away. The warmth that Jaebum was providing felt delicious and arousing.

Jinyoung's brain was clogged and coherent thoughts were becoming increasingly hard to form. His brain was trying to piece together why what he was doing was wrong, when Jaebum rolled his hips again and Jinyoung's thoughts were sent scattering. He almost didn't notice that Jaebum was leaning into his ear, "Jinyoungie, you're driving me absolutely crazy."

He flushed and attempted to hide his face in Jaebum's neck. But Jaebum's hand comes up to tilt his head back. Jinyoung's heart slammed against his chest when he saw that Jaebum was just an inch away from his face. "Jinyoungie..." Jaebum's breath ghosts over Jinyoung's lips.

They are so, so close to kissing. Jinyoung would just have to tilt his head a bit. It wouldn't take much effort. But alarm bells began to go off in his head. Adam's face flashed somewhere in his mind and then Jinyoung is tearing himself from Jaebum's arms.

"I can't. I'm sorry. This isn't right." Even though the only thing that Jinyoung wanted in that moment was to throw himself back in Jaebum's arms.

"I need you." Jaebum said. Those words are familiar. They bring Jinyoung back to memories of late nights at the dorms underneath sweaty sheets with Jaebum. But it also brings back memories of the times Jaebum clarified the need was just physical not emotional or romantic.

"For a quick fuck? Not this time Jaebum." There's large lump starting to form in Jinyoung's throat. "I think I should go."

"Wait!" Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung's arm. He looked desperate. "Please just listen to me. I made a mistake 5 years ago. The biggest mistake of my life. Jinyoung...I'm in love with you. Heads over heels in love with you. I always have been, since the beginning. And I don't think I will stop loving you. I was just too stubborn to admit it. "

Pressure has built in Jinyoung chest and tears start to fall. Those were the words that Jinyoung had most wanted to hear...5 years ago. But things had changed now. "No, no! You don't get to say that now. I'm engaged."

"I'm pretty sure you weren't thinking of your fiancé a few minutes ago." Jaebum retorted in a frustrated tone.

Jinyoung bristled and pratically shouted, "I laid my entire heart out to you. I showed you my vulnerabilities, my secrets. I gave myself up to you. And you broke my heart without remorse. Do you know how long it took me to stop crying, to stop thinking I was worthless or some sort of failure. And-and you just let me suffer for all these years with a broken heart. You had 5 years Jaebum! 5 fucking years and you didn't say anything! Not until I showed up by _accident_ back in your life."

"Since the day you left, I have regretted what I did daily. I didn't know how to approach you. You were so hurt, I was sure that you'd turn me away. But with this trip, you gave me a chance to be your friend again. And trust me, I tried. I tried to just be friends with you. But I can't not when I love you so much. And it hurts to look at you because I can't have you, yet I can't stop looking at you because you are the most beautiful thing in my life."

The words almost make Jinyoung's resolve waver. Tears fall uncontrollably now and Jinyoung's chest hurts. "What do you want me to do? You can't expect me to leave Adam."

"I don't think Adam is the best guy for you."

"Oh and you are?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I miss you. I miss being the reason behind your smiles and laughter. I miss kissing the smile lines around your eyes. I miss being able to undress you and make you fall apart underneath me." Jaebum let out a bitter chuckle. "If you only knew the amount of wet dreams I had of you since you left."

Jinyoung's body involuntarily shivered at the words. His heart ached with each word that Jaebum uttered. It was a moment Jinyoung's younger self had dreamed of for months after they first seperated. But things couldn't be healed so easily, not when Jinyoung was involved with someone else.

"And you have to admit you felt something these past few days. Tell me, are you really that happy with Adam? How happy have you been the past few days been with me?"

 _Incredibly happy, absolutely incredibly happy_ Jinyoung wanted to say.

"That's not fair," he said out loud, "I don't want to hurt Adam. It's too late for this. Our time passed."

"But-" Jaebum voice cracked mid sentence, "I love you, Jinyoung. You have no idea how much I do." Jaebum's eyes were red and there were tears clearing forming. "P-please, I can't lose you again."

Jinyoung shook his head refusing to meet Jaebum's eyes lest he cave in. He clamped his mouth shut because he didn't trust himself to actually reject Jaebum. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, but I think we should stop seeing each other so much. Good night, Jaebum." He walked away holding his hand to his mouth to prevent the loud sobs that racked through his body from being heard.

Once he reached the outskirts of the part, he begins to run and run until he reached the outside of the beach house. He leaned against the tree as he collected his breath. Blood rushed through his ears and his breath came out in pants. Eventually, he fell to his knees and he blankly stared out into night. All that was running through his head were Jaebum's words, _I love you, Jinyoung...I always have._

Before long he was crying again. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he came to the realization that he was also still in love with Jaebum. He ran his trembling hands through his hair and let out a weak scream in the sky.

He couldn't do anything about the situation. Him and Jaebum were not meant to be. He had to go back inside, back to Adam. Jinyoung picked himself up and attempted to compose him self. He wiped the tears from his face and took long, deep breathes. He had to move on from Jaebum and focus on his relationship with Adam. Determined, he opened the door to their guest bedroom and was startled when Adam was already waiting by the door. "A-adam, what are you doing up so late?" His fiancé narrowed his eyes and looked at Jinyoung's disheveled state. Adam's frown deepened and before Jinyoung could say anything else, Adam had raise his right hand and brought it across Jinyoung's cheek with a loud smack. _Slap!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate it <3\. The next chapter will be the last one. I should have it uploaded by the end of the week hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, there will be one more chapter after this. I started writing everything out and it just felt too long to just keep in one chapter. So the last chapter should be up at the beginning of next week, I almost done with it. Just a warning the very first scene shows an abusive relationship (needed for the story progression). 
> 
> I love you all for reading my story and leaving comments :)

Jinyoung sat on the edge of the bed with his head cast down. Adam paced just a foot away. "So, were you at the party?"

"Yes." Jinyoung admitted. "So you spent the whole night alone with Jaebum." Adam scoffed, he stopped pacing and took a step towards Jinyoung. "Did you guys fuck?" Jinyoung's jaw dropped, "No, absolutely not!"

"I know you use to, when you were band mates."

Jinyoung gulped, fear slowly starting to trickle into his body, "How do you know that?"

"Jaebum told me."

_Oh Jaebum you didn't..._

"It was years ago, can we just drop the subject. I'll stay away from Jaebum now, just like you wanted."

"Why all of the sudden? Did something happen tonight?"

Jinyoung's blood ran cold, "N-no, nothing happened. We just...danced."

"Slut." Jinyoung felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes again.

"Adam, just drop this."

Adam's only response was to shove Jinyoung on his back. Jinyoung put his hands up, he had sinking feeling as to where this could be going.

"Don't. They'll hear you. I thought you stopped acting out like this." 

This made Adam hesitate and he ended up saying, "I'm sleeping in the other guest bedroom tonight."

As soon as Adam left, Jinyoung curled up on himself in the center of the bed. He muffled his sobs with the pillow next to him.

.........

When Jinyoung woke up the left side of his face was throbbing. But it didn't hurt as much as his heart. He walked into the bathroom and winced at the sight of his swollen cheek. _I deserved it, maybe Adam was right I am s-. _He began to shake and placed his hands on the sides of the sink. He took deep breathes in order to steady himself.__

Jinyoung made his way down to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and then quickly retreat to the room. He didn't want anybody to see him in this state.The house was quiet, a stark contrast to the events of last night. The only noise was the whirring of the coffee machine Jinyoung had turned on.

A voice broke through the quiet, "Good morning." It was Jaebum and his voice sent Jinyoung's heart racing. "Morning." Jinyoung said solemnly. He had his back to Jaebum and he had no intentions of turning around.

Plates and silverware clattered in the background as Jaebum moved around. "Not even going to look at me?"

The coffee machine beeped to tell Jinyoung it was done so attempted to bolt into the hallway when Jaebum caught him in his arms. "Why are you run-"

Jinyoung closed his eyes when heard Jaebum's sharp intake of breath."What happened to your face?"

Instead of telling the truth Jinyoung lied on the spot, "I was really drunk last night and I fell."

"I've know you for years, I can tell when you're lying. Did Adam do this?"

Jinyoung refused to meet the other one's eyes and that was enough of answer for Jaebum.

Jaebum's face grew dark. "That bastard. I'll kill him I swear," he growled.

Jinyoung panicked, "Don't do anything, it'll just make things worse. I'll be fine" 

"I refuse to let that idiot hurt you. Does he usually do this?"

Jinyoung remained silent as he clasped and unclasped his hands. It was sensitive topic that he hadn't really talked about with anyone.

When he looks up, Jaebum's face is crumpled up in worry. "I know you rejected me last night. But I'm still your best friend, and you can talk to me."

He swallowed down his fear and decided to confide in Jaebum, "Adam...he can be sweet when he wants to. But sometimes he loses himself to his temper. It isn't a usual thing. Back in America it happened once or twice when he got really mad. He went to see a therapist, b-but i guess it didn't work."

"His actions have no justification," Jaebum's voice was serious, "You need to leave Adam. And I'm not saying this to get you back. I'm saying this as a friend who is concerned for your safety. You deserve more than what Adam gives you."

Jaebum reached out to gently stroke Jinyoung's bruised cheek. A deep frown adorned his face as he looked at the injury. "I don't want you in any danger." Despite, Jinyoung's decision last night he leaned into Jaebum's comforting touch.

"Excuse me." Adam said, he had appeared at the worse moment. "Are you trying to tell him to break up with me?"

Jaebum whirled around and met Adam's gaze, "It's good advice."

Adam narrowed his eyes, "Don't make me punch you too."

At that comment, Jinyoung saw Jaebum's eyes twitch. Jaebum sent a fist flying straight into Adam's face, knocking him into the counter.

"If you ever hurt Jinyoung again. I will not hesitate to hunt you down and beat your sorry ass until you can't walk." Jaebum's face had gone red in rage. Adam's eyes flashed with annoyance and his fists clenched. Jinyoung could see a fight coming and immediately intervened, "Hold up, don't fight. Jaebum please, let me talk to him alone." Jaebum looked reluctant but gave Jinyoung's shoulder a squeeze before leaving. "I'll be nearby," he warned.

"So, now you have a guard dog." Adam snapped.

Jinyoung glared at Adam. He was honestly done with the attitude. Once upon a time, he thought he could put up with the irrational behavior because he loved Adam.

Yet the trip had Jinyoung doubting his feelings towards his fiance. Was there even a point in staying with Adam if his heart wasn't it _and_ he was going to be treated like this? Jinyoung had hoped Adam would have changed by now, but things weren't looking up.

There was also the whole situation with Jaebum. Even if he ignored Jaebum's presence, he couldn't ignore the feelings he had for the older man. If Jinyoung stayed with Adam he would live with the guilt of loving another man. Jinyoung spent all of last night with a little voice in his head chanting for him to break up with Adam...Jaebum's words had just confirmed something he was too scared to do. But maybe it was time.

Maybe it had all been building up to this moment and now Jinyoung had made his choice, "Adam, we need to break up."

It was almost comical how far Adam's jaw dropped, "What!?! You can't be serious! Did Jaebum tell you to do this?"

"This is my own choice. I can't keep living like this with you. Waiting for the next time you'll snap."

"Wait no, Jinyoung. I'm sorry. I promise this is the last time." Adam tried to wrap his arms around Jinyoung.

"Don't touch me." Jinyoung snapped, "And...it isn't fair to either of us if I stay with you when I have feelings for someone else." Jinyoung took off his engagement ring and placed it on the counter beside Adam. 

"I want you out of here by tonight. I know you have more than enough money to buy an early plane ticket back or find a hotel. Good bye." and Jinyoung left the kitchen without looking back.

.......

The group only had a few days left on Jeju island. The past week and a half had been hectic for Jinyoung. It was frightening how much things could change in such a short span. A week and a half ago he was getting ready to plan a wedding, now he didn't even have a boyfriend. And yet Jinyoung wasn't completely distraught at the fact he single. With Adam gone, there was a nice lull in the group's vacation. Like the calm after the storm...except that the kids hadn't stopped teasing him.

"So you're telling me you and Jaebum haven't had sex yet?" Bambam didn't look so convinced.

"And you're not dating?" Yugyeom looked even more confused than Bambam.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to jump him the minute I get out of a relationship."

"But it's been two days, I'm surprised you two have had this much self control. Guys, remember when Jinyoung went away to film his movie for a week. The second Jinyoung stepped back into the dorm, Jaebum dragged him into his room to do God knows what. I had to wear headphones for a few hours." Yugyeom countered.

Jinyoung swatted at the maknae's head, "Yah! I've matured now." Bambam burst out laughing, "Sure hyung and I've stopped dabbing every morning. Don't kid yourself."

"But seriously how are you and Jaebum not dating. He brought you breakfast in bed yesterday and this morning I saw him back hugging you while you washed the dishes." Youngjae added.

Embarrassed, Jinyoung said, "Friends can do that too! Mark and I use to do that all the time back in the GOT7 dorm."

"Yea, and Jaebum would burst a vein every time you guys did that." Yugyeom snorted. "You guys also eye fuck each other every-time you're in the same room. I'm just waiting for you two to bang so we can all live in peace."

Yugyeom paused before adding, "And honestly I'm so glad you are done with Adam. He was an ass. Me and Bambam put fake snakes in his luggage before he left. Youngjae replaced his toothpaste with mayo."

Jinyoung gaped, "Youngjae, you did that??" The sweet angel that he thought could do no harm.

Youngjae just smiled sheepishly at him, "He hurt you, hyung. I wasn't going to put up with it. He deserves worse." 

Jinyoung felt like a proud mom and ruffled Youngjae's hair, "I have the best dongsaengs ever."

........

It wasn't like Jinyoung didn't want to have sex with Jaebum. It's just Jaebum hadn't really made any moves and Jinyoung was too scared to make his own move. They were stuck in this sexual tension limbo which had Jinyoung incredibly frustrated, in more ways than one.

In fact, Jaebum was act kind of shy around Jinyoung after the confession. Jinyoung realized that it might be because he hadn't actually ever told Jaebum he was still in love with him as well. Shit..well he should probably do that before Jaebum thinks that Jinyoung is actually over him.

Jinyoung rushed out onto the porch where Jaebum sat reading a book. Startled, Jaebum gave him a curious look.

 _Ah shit, he makes me nervous._ , and he found himself stuttering, "Jaebum, do you maybe want to...um...go out with me tonight. Like a d-date?" Jinyoung thinks he might be blushing.

Jaebum's smile was dazzling, "Of course. What do you have in mind?"

"How about the movies? Unless is that too childish. We could somewhere else, anywhere really. Sorry I didn't really think this through, I kind of rushed out here. I just really wanted to go out with you aaand I should probably stop talking now." Yup, Jinyoung was definitely blushing now.

Jaebum laughed and said, "You are so cute. The movies sound great. Anywhere with you."

Jinyoung was left flustered, "O-okay, cool. How about at 6 pm."

"Sounds good. How about I take you somewhere else after the movies too."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you, it ruins the romance."

"Don't be cheesy."

"Too late, I'm already planning the cheesiest after-date in my head right now."

"Ew." But Jinyoung was smiling from ear to ear. Jaebum just threw him a wink and said, "See you at 6, _babe._ "

.......

To say Jinyoung was nervous was an understatement. He had never been on actual proper date with Jaebum before. Back when they were still in GOT7 it was just a lot of sexual stuff and sneaking out for a drink. That night, they watched a horror movie that had Jinyoung curling into Jaebum's side. It was cliche in the best way possible. They shared popcorn and sneaked glances at each other whenever their fingers touched.

Halfway through the movie Jinyoung began feeding popcorn to Jaebum, but then punched his shoulder when Jaebum tried to lick his fingers.

"I'm trying to be innocently sweet." Jiinyoung said indignantly. "You're just playing dirty here."

Jaebum eyes glinted with mischief, "Can't help it. Pent up sexual urges for you, for like 5 years remember." That shut Jinyoung up. Fortunately (or unfortunately because Jinyoung was sure he would have heart problems from all the times Jaebum sent his heart racing to 100 mph) Jaebum had stopped being shy after Jinyoung had stumbled his way through asking him out on a date.

Once the movie was over, Jaebum said they would head over to the "suprise place". He had rented a car began to drive it down an unknown road that wound into a woodsy area. "You know after watching that horror movie, I'm thinking you're taking me out here to kill me." Jinyoung joked.

Jaebum chuckled, "I'm not a crazy ax murder. I'm just a romantic at heart. I think you'll love the place I'm taking you."

Eventually the car came to a stop by a small dirt path that led further into the woodsy area. Despite it being night time, the air was like a warm blanket around Jinyoung. "Okay, I'm going to put a blindfold on young until we get there."

"That's really shady, hyung. You're not helping me believe you're not going to murder me."

But Jinyoung let himself be blindfolded because if there was one person he trusted in the world, it was Jaebum.

He heard Jaebum grab some things from the trunk before he laced his hands with Jinyoung. They walked for a few minutes and then Jaebum told him to wait patiently while he "got things ready". Jinyoung could hear gently splashing and assumed they were near some body of water. After waiting for a few minutes, Jinyoung's blindfold was finally removed.

He was met with Jaebum's expectant face. "Okay you can look."

Jinyoung gasped at the sight before him. The first thing he noticed was that he was in very small cave. Although he wasn't sure if cave was the right word because it wasn't very deep. The back of the "cave" was just a few feet away and it looked like it could barely fit more than three or four people. There were even patches of grass and flowers blooming on the ground. The edge of the cave was connected to a small lake. The place seemed straight out of a fairy tale. Even more surprising were Jaebum's efforts to add to the scenery. Around the rocky edges of the little cavern, there were candles carefully balanced. In the center there was pile of blankets spread out with a large picnic basket. It actually looked quite cozy. The candles and moonlight illuminated the area with a soft and peaceful glow.

Jinyoung was at a loss for words and decided on saying, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it." Jaebum looked relieved. "Come on, let's eat. I brought meat, your favorite."

It was a really sweet moment as they ate together by the candle light. It was cycle of Jaebum feeding bites to Jinyoung and then Jinyoung would wipe off any sauce on Jaebum's mouth.

Once they finished their meal Jaebum suggested they go for a short swim in the lake. Jaebum swiftly pulled his shirt over his head and started to pull down his pants. "What are you doing??" Jinyoung exclaimed.

"I'm just going to swim in my boxers, I don't want to get my shorts wet." Jaebum replied with amusement in his voice.

Jinyoung shyly gazed at Jaebum's naked torso. Even though Jaebum no longer followed an idol's lifestyle there were still evident abs lines and Jaebum's boxers were drawn taunt over his muscular thighs.

Sure, Jinyoung had seen Jaebum _completely_ naked a bunch of times but it had been a while. The visual of Jaebum in just boxers as he lowered himself into the lake made Jinyoung's throat go dry.

"Care to join me, or are you just going to stare?" Jaebum sounded smug.

"I'm coming! And I wasn't staring I was...zoning out." Jinyoung spluttered. He felt slightly embarrassed as he rid himself of his clothes and was left in just boxers like Jaebum. He felt even more embarrassed when he realized that Jaebum's eyes had followed his every movement. As he slipped into the lake, Jinyoung let out a content sigh, "The water feels amazing."

In response, Jaebum splashed Jinyoung straight in the face.

"Yah, Im Jaebum how dare you disrupt my peace!" Jinyoung lunged at him but Jaebum just swam out of the way chortling.

The older one ducked underwater so Jinyoung couldn't see him. Jinyoung suddenly felt strong hands hoist his legs from underneath him and succesfully flipping Jinyoung.

"Oh you are so on." Jinyoung declared as he fought water out of his mouth and eyes.

They proceeded to playfully wrestle in the lake for a few minutes until they were out of breath. Once they stopped they ended up treading in the lake just centimeters apart from each other. Jaebum ruffled his own hair to get some water out and it stuck up in weird places. Jinyoung chuckled at the sight. Jaebum looked absolutely adorable with his hair sticking up, face flushed from laughter, and his eyes twinkling. Something in Jinyoung's heart stirred.

"I love you." Jinyoung blurted out.

Jaebum's eyes became the size of saucers before disappearing into crescents as he gave Jinyoung a million watt smile. "I love you too." And they floated there for a bit just grinning at each other like idiots.

Jaebum brushed the bangs that were plastered to Jinyoung's forehead, and he kept his hands there, slowly sliding them down to Jinyoung's soft cheeks. "Can I kiss you?" Jaebum whispered, his voice hopeful.

Jinyoung didn't say anything back, instead he surged forward to do what he had been waiting for 5 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter i promise this time lol. (Also aren't you guys glad i finally got rid of Adam :3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, it was my first time writing smut so I struggled. I hope you guys enjoy the ending :) It was so much fun to write this and I hope to write more JJP (and other GOT7 pairings) in the future.

The kiss starts off innocent enough with just the soft press of Jinyoung's lips to Jaebum's slightly wet and chapped ones. Jaebum's lips move gently and cautiously, as if he's unsure that Jinyoung actually wants this.

Even though the kiss is closed-mouth and chaste, Jinyoung's heart beat is already picking up at a worrying pace (seriously Jaebum is going to give him so many heart problems in the future).

It's over as quickly as it started. They pull away a fraction of an inch so their noses bump together and their breath mingles in between. Jinyoung doesn't open his eyes-he's almost scared to accept what's happening. He's going back to his ex, there's bound to be a long list of doubts. But then he feels Jaebum's thumbs, which are still cradling his face, caress his cheeks. "Is this okay?" Jaebum voices is almost whisper. His touch is soothing and melts away some of Jinyoung's anxieties-he feels safe with Jaebum.

Jinyoung finds himself gravitating towards Jaebum like a magnet and leans in for another kiss. This time Jinyoung lets out a small sigh at the end and presses himself from head to toe against Jaebum. That's all it takes to break Jaebum's composure, his lips become blistering hot and hungry on Jinyoung's. Their bodies mold perfectly into each other-like two lost puzzle pieces that finally came together.

Jaebum insistently presses his tongue against the seam of Jinyoung's mouth until he is let in. Their lips easily slot together in a familiar rhythm, tongues tangling in desperate yet fluid motions. Jaebum kisses with so much emotion and finesse that it has Jinyoung's toes curling. Somewhere in the distant part of Jinyoung's brain, a voice goes, _fucking finally_.

Jaebum begins to guide him back onto the ledge of the cave. The rocks dig into Jinyoung's back but he could care less in that moment. Especially when Jaebum is trailing searing kisses down his throat. Jinyoung clings to Jaebum's body as if he is drowning and in all honestly he feels like he can't breathe.

Everything is overwhelming to Jinyoung: from the heavy, musky scent of Jaebum, to the iron grip of Jaebum's hands on his waist, to the lips that are currently dancing across Jinyoung's collarbones. It had been forever since he felt those lips on his skin. Forever since he had felt this good. Jinyoung is so intoxicated in the feeling of Jaebum's touch that he almost doesn't register Jaebum panting into his ear, "We should," Jaebum takes a gulp of air to compose himself, "continue this out of the water."

"Yes." is all Jinyoung can say in hoarse whisper, voice rough with arousal. They clamber out of the lake and stumble to the blankets before immediately attaching to each other again. Jinyoung yanks Jaebum down on top of him and kisses him languidly and openly. Jinyoung savors the feeling of Jaebum's firm body pressing him into the blankets, radiating warmth. He swears he can feel Jaebum's heart rapidly beating in rhythm with his own. 

Jinyoung could never really get tired of the way Jaebum kisses. And the way Jaebum keeps sucking on Jinyoung's bottom lip makes him groan a little. Their kisses become rougher and needier, all teeth and carnal want-making up for all the lost time. But Jinyoung has other plans for tonight besides just kissing. So, he anchors his long arms around Jaebum's broad shoulders before gently rolling his hips up. Jaebum immediately presses Jinyoung's hips back into the ground with both of his hands.

Frustrated, Jinyoung tries to move his hips again but Jaebum isn't letting go. Jaebum finally groans, exasperated, "Jinyoungie, my self control can only last so long. I don't want to rush you into anything. But if we continue I don't think I will able to stop myself. I want to know that you are completely sure about this."

Jiinyoung had been unsure about a lot things this week but the one thing he was sure about in that moment was Jaebum. Without hesitation Jinyoung says, "I want this. _I want you._ "

Jaebum audibly gulps, "Okay." he says like he's trying process the situation. "Okay." he says again, voice shaking a little at the end.

Before losing his courage, Jinyoung flips them over so he's straddling Jaebum on top. He brings his mouth to Jaebum's earlobe and gives it a light tug with his teeth. "Don't think too much."

This time Jaebum doesn't stop Jinyoung from grinding down on him. In fact, Jaebum trails a hand down Jinyoung's spine to settle on the small of Jinyoung's back in order to press the younger one harder against his crotch. The friction is absolutely delightful and sends sharp jolts of arousal through his body.

Jaebum's hands come down from the small of Jinyoung's back to gently squeeze his ass. Jinyoung lets out a soft moan which makes Jaebum smirk against his lips. Jaebum slips a hand into Jinyoung's boxers and roughly kneads at the flesh there. Jinyoung lets out another embarrassing moan into Jaebum's mouth again and it seems to encourage Jaebum's wandering hands even more.

Jinyoung eventually detaches his lips and begins to kiss his way down Jaebum's torso. He sucks and bites at skin as he approaches Jaebum's navel. Jaebum rasps out, "Jinyoungie..."

He doesn't waste anymore time before tugging Jaebum's boxers down to mid thigh. Jaebum looks like he's about to say something but its cut off on a choked moan when Jinyoung takes in his entire length. Instantly there's a hand tangling in Jinyoung's hair. "Please," Jaebum voice is husky with lust. Jinyoung obediently starts to bob his head up and down, while his hands massages the inside of Jaebum's thighs. Jaebum suddenly bucks up into his mouth, but Jinyoung doesn't mind. He just hollows out his cheeks and Jaebum curses loudly.

Jinyoung sneaks a peek up at Jaebum and he flushes when he sees Jaebum's pupils dilated, gaze fixated on Jinyoung's plump lips stretched taunt around his dick. He keeps sucking until he feels Jaebum's muscles tensing with an impending orgasm. There's an obscene pop as he pulls off just in time to see Jaebum's face as he releases. Jinyoung stares in wonder at Jaebum, hair plastered to his forehead and eye screwed shut. Jaebum's head is thrown completely back, mouth frozen open in an o shape. Jinyoung feels pleased with Jaebum's reaction. Even if his own dick is still throbbing, untouched.

Jinyoung wishes he could capture this moment, where Jaebum is completely undone. Jaebum usually puts on a "chic" persona, composed and unwavering. But in these moments Jaebum is completely unraveled and exposed for Jinyoung and _only_ Jinyoung to see.

When Jaebum finally regains his senses, the tips of his ears are pink in embarrassment and he can't seem to meet Jinyoung's amused eyes, "Sorry...wasn't expecting that."

Jinyoung almost coos at how cute Jaebum looks when he's flustered, "S'fine, we aren't done yet." He moves like cat towards Jaebum, crawling ontop of him and running his hand up Jaebum's chest. He leans in close, fluttering his eyelashes, "I still want you to fuck me."

It seems to have the intended affect on Jaebum because the blush on his ears spread to his cheeks. Jaebum clicks his tongue, "Still the same tease as always." 

"But you love it."

Jabeum's expression softens as he raises his hand to run his thumb across Jinyoung's jawline. "I do." And Jinyoung isn't sure if they are talking about the same thing anymore.

The moment is broken when Jaebum wrestles Jinyoung back under him and uses his arms to cage him in. Jaebum nestles his face into Jinyoung's shoulder and nips at the skin of his Adam's apple. Lips never leaving his skin Jaebum murmurs, "Mine." Jinyoung's heart squeezes at the words. He realizes how true it is, Jinyoung had always been Jaebum's, since the very beginning.

Jinyoung had thought that he could easily dismiss his feelings for Jaebum. Considering his current compromising positon underneath Jaebum, he wasn't doing a very good job of dismissing any feelings. But honestly, being here with Jaebum, Jinyoung could have never been happier.

It had been bottled up while Jinyoung was with Adam but once Jaebum came back into his life, all those old feelings resurfaced. It was stupid to deny his feelings, Jinyoung realizes, when he is so blatanly in love with Jaebum. He loves everything about Jaebum: from the way his eyes turn into crescents when he smiles to the fact he remembered what Jinyoung's favorite comfort food was after all this time. 

Jaebum pressing the heel of his palm into Jinyoung's dick, shaking Jinyoung from his thoughts. Jaebum swallows all the obscene moans that he pulls out Jinyoung by slowly, achingly slowly, stroking his length.

Jaebum murmurs, a smile in his voice, "I forgot how loud you are."

"Shut up," Jinyoung huffs. "Wait...do we even have lube?" Jinyoung groans, he hadn't brought anything. His mind had settled on an innocent ending for the night not _this_.

Now Jaebum gives him a sheepish look, "Yea actually, in the picnic basket."

Jinyoung pretends to be scandalized, "You brought that in the picnic basket...was this your plan all along to drag me here and seduce me.

Jaebum protests, "No! It was Jackson's idea. The lube I mean. He thought that we were and I quote 'going to have mind blowing sex after repressing it for all these years'"

"Well," Jinyoung slides a leg in between Jaebum's thighs and starts to rub himself against Jaebum, "he's not wrong." Jaebum becomes incredibly focused on Jinyoung's hip movements working on his thigh.

"What are you waiting for?" Jinyoung feels like he might combust any second now, "Get the lube, before I jerk myself off." That seems get Jaebum moving quickly towards the picnic basket-grumbling something about Jinyoung being a koala and dry humping being an effective distraction.

Jinyoung has his eyes closed when he hears the click of the lube bottle opening. Nerves suddenly consume him, his previous confidence waning. He wonders how it will feel to be completely taken by Jaebum once again. Will it feel like the quickies they had in the dorm or will there finally be that missing emotional connection Jinyoung had sought after for so long.

He feels a rush of cold air as Jaebum yanks his boxers off tossing them over his head. Jaebum pries his legs open, slips in a lubed finger without a warning. Jinyoung lets out a strangled cry, hands desperately trying to find purchase on the blankets. Jaebum looks absolutely smug at the reaction and Jinyoung would kick him had Jaebum not had fingers currently inside him. Now he is simply at the mercy of Jaebum. "A-ah fuck. _More._ " Jinyoung pleads.

Obediently, Jaebum adds more fingers and begin to siccors Jinyoung open. It has Jinyoung's legs trembling and his whole body withering halfway between pain and pleasure. "You're so pretty like this," Jaebum whispers. 

Jaebum leans over Jinyoung and begins to kiss where ever he can reach. Jinyoung's wrists, his hip bones, his stomach, his chest, his shoulders. There is raw, tender emotion in Jaebum's eyes as he watches Jinyoung shudder with each kiss. Eventually the kisses planted around Jinyoung's body turn into sucking and biting, Jaebum murmurs "pretty" after every hickey he leaves. Jaebum's lips are like fire on his skin, and soon his whole body feels like it's been consumed by flames. Jinyoung digs blunt fingernails into Jaebum's shoulder, "Please. I need you."

In one swift motion, Jaebum hikes Jinyoung's leg up and slowly enters him. There's a little pain which has Jinyoung letting out soft mewls. Jaebum lets out a low moan when Jinyoung immediately clenches around him. Once he's collected himself, Jaebum runs his hands down Jinyoung's tense arms and laces their fingers together, "Relax, Jinyoung-ah. I'll take care of you." Jinyoung nods letting his muscles loosen and stretch until Jaebum fully slides in.

Jinyoung wants to engrave Jaebum looming over him in his memory forever-hair disheveled, a deep flush running down his chest, eyes impossibly dark, and veins protruding out of Jaebum's neck from the strain of _not_ ramming straight into Jinyoung.

Jaebum takes a deep breath before pulling out a little and gently thrusting back into Jinyoung. Jinyoung chokes out a, "H-hyung." In an instant Jaebum is pressing his forehead against Jinyoung's. Their gazes lock as Jaebum continues to rock into Jinyoung at a slow pace. The slow drag lets them bask in the feeling of being consumed by each other. Each thrust knocks the breath out of Jinyoung until he's gasping for air. He almost throws an arm across his face because he's positive that he looks like a mess. But then Jaebum's voice is rumbling by his ears, "You're so-," Jinyoung snaps his hips up, " _Nyounggg_ -so beautiful. God, do you have an idea how beautiful you are."

Jinyoung flushes under the compliments that Jaebum showers, but he has no time to be embarrassed because Jaebum is hoisting his waist higher. The new angle has Jinyoung begging for more after each thrust. "Oh, god. Faster. _Faster_ ," Jinyoung practically cries out. Jaebum doesn't need to be told twice, his pace rapidly increases until Jinyoung head bounces back with a blissful cry. "I love the way you feel around me," a thrust, "I love the noises you make," another thrust, "I love you," Jaebum pants.

Jinyoung's heart swells and tears prick at the corner of his eyes. He reaches up for a sloppy kiss, "Jaebummie..." his breath ghosts against Jaebum's lips, "I love you, too. I always will." The rhythm they had established breaks suddenly, the words make Jaebum lose control, thrusts becoming frantic and desperate. He bites into Jinyoung's shoulder as he releases. The slight pain is all it take to send Jinyoung tipping into ecstasy as he comes in between them, back arching sinfully into Jaebum's chest.

Once they came down from their high, Jaebum rolls onto his side so as not to crush Jinyoung. Jinyoung feels like putty as Jaebum easily collects him in his arms and holds him against his chest. They cuddle for a bit enjoying each others warmth and heartbeat. Jaebum presses a kiss to Jinyoung's forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Happy." Jinyoung says, giving him a shy smile. The next thing Jinyoung knew, Jaebum was pulling him into a bone crushing hug and littering his face with kisses. Jinyoung ends up giggling gleefully, "Oh my god, okay, okay. I get it, you're happy too."

"The happiest." Jaebum says as he rubs their noses together. "Imagine what everyone would think, if they found out Im Jaebum was secretly such a sap" Jinyoung teases.

"You love when I'm a sap." Jaebum says as he traces a lazy finger down Jinyoung's torso, "Aaand I might have gotten a little carried away."

"Huh?" Jinyoung glances down at his body and gapes at the numerous hickeys forming. "Jaebum!"

He just gives Jinyoung a cheeky grin, "Mmm, not sorry. Your skin tasted too good." Jaebum chuckles at Jinyoung's bright red pouting face.

..........

They eventually realize how gross and sticky they are, so they begin to clean up. Jinyoung planned on sneaking back quietly into the beach house. To his surprise the whole gang was outside around a campfire. 

"The love birds have returned!" Jackson shrieks as soon as he sees Jinyoung and Jaebum trying to stealthy get into the back door. They are immediately hauled back to the group by Jackson. Once they are seated, Jackson narrows his eyes suspiciously. _Oh no he's going to figure it out_ , Jinyoung thought, Jackson was more observant than they gave him credit for. _Maybe he won't say anything_ , Jinyoung tries to reason.

"You guys had sex!" Jackson exclaims. _Nevermind_. Everyone turns their heads towards the trio.

Jinyoung hit Jackson's shoulder, "Hey! How can you even tell??" 

"Well a) you're wearing Jaebum's hoodie b) there's a gigantic hickey on your neck smh and c) you stopped giving Jaebum a longing sad look now its more of a goey eyed look." Jackson declares with a triumphant grin.

Jinyoung blushes for the umpteenth time that night and desperately tugs the colloar of Jaebum's hoodie further up his neck. "JJcross!" Yugyeom shouts from where he is sitting. Surprisingly everyone cheers along.A smile finds it's way onto Jinyoung's face.

He leans his head on Jaebum's shoulder as the others starts to chatter about their last day on vacation. His heart was content in that moment just sitting in a comfortable silence with Jaebum beside him. Their journey to each other had been a series of struggles and heartbreaks, but in the end they found their way back together.That was all that mattered.

"Thank you." Jinyoungs says to Jaebum, breaking the silence.

"What for?"

"For coming back."

Jaebum lifts Jinyoung's hand to his mouth. He brushes his lips over Jinyoung's knuckles. Jinyoung's breath hitches when he sees the infinite amount of love that Jaebum's eyes hold.

"I'd always find my way back to you, Jinyoungie."


End file.
